


Sunless

by shadelostwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Magic, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadelostwolf/pseuds/shadelostwolf
Summary: Two brothers. Hiding his magic keeps them safe. But sometimes he just wanted to see the stars. Keeping his brother safe is the only thing he's good at. He'll make sure nothing happens to him.
Kudos: 1





	Sunless

**Author's Note:**

> The semester is over yay!

Lucas stood in the middle of the room magic dancing over his fingers. Slowly, a small galaxy appeared. The little stars glimmered and sparkled, as planets of different shapes and sizes appeared. They floated up towards the ceiling to circle around the small ball of fire. His fingers moved, and more stars appeared. Nebulas and other galaxies followed. Soon the ceiling was full of the night sky that lay hidden beyond the earth he was hiding under. Lucas walked backwards until he found the cloth hammock that was his bed.

Tumbling into the hammock, Lucas watched as his magic danced over his head. His green eyes were aglow with his magic. With one foot on the ground, he started to make his hammock sway. How long has it been since he saw the sky? He missed the feel of the sun on his skin. Lucas held a hand up to trace the stars. The constellations never looked right when he tried to copy them.

Glancing over to a small clock with digital numbers he found red numbers glaring back at him. 1 month, 2 weeks, and 4 days. This storm was a long one, he wondered if he’ll have to wear a respirator mask. After the storm, soon winter would follow. He would have to find warmer clothes to wear, the Earth has changed a lot from the older pictures.

Lucas sat up when he remembered his book. Throwing himself out of the hammock, he rushed over to where shelves were dug into the earth. Lucas tugged out a book before moving back to his hammock. Dropping onto the hammock, he swirled his finger in the air. A small light appeared, and Lucas opened the book. He looked over the colorful images. The original animals are gone, in their place beasts that have changed because of magical interference. He caught the edge of the pages and quickly started flipping to his favorite page. The image of Earth was printed across two pages. 

Lucas traced one of the continents, the large landmass mix of brown and greens. Slowly he spread his fingers to rest on the edges of the curves and pressed against the image. His fingers slowly sunk into the page. Lucas was about to pull his hand out when the door to the room opened. He let out a startled sound his magic sparking and sending the book flying. The glow of the galaxy sputtered and disappeared. In the dark of the room, a flame flickered to life followed by another, until the candle sconces had the room lit.

“I can smell your magic. How about you don’t call attention to us.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “It was small magic and your exaggerating.” He pointedly kept his eyes on his hands.

“My nose says otherwise.”

Lucas looked over to find James, his brother, rifling through their travel packs. “Your nose is stupid.”

James looked at him with a frown, a shirt in hand. “Magic is banned in this bunker. Really don’t want to be tossed out in that storm.”

Lucas quickly looked down at his hands. “It’s better than accidentally casting while getting food rations.” He picked at the side of his finger, then asked. “The storm isn’t slowing down. Is it?”

“According to the scouts. No.” James pulled his shirt off to tug on the worn one in his hand. He ruffled his hand through short red hair before finally answering. “We might be here for another week. Maybe two at the most.” James watched as Lucas deflated. His brother always seemed to suffer during these storms. He turned to his bed, taking off his pants and tossing them on his bag.

Looking over, Lucas asked as his brother rolled onto his hammock. “What do you think the world was like before all the storms?”

James looked over to find Lucas watching him. Lucas had been his brother for 20 years. He still remembered his mom finding that small lost child, with eyes that glowed with hidden power. See James had freckles that covered his pale skin. Whereas Lucas had skin that was a warm olive. The more James stood in the sun, the more freckles he seemed to collect. 

“I bet there were sunny skies as far as the eye could see.” His brother seemed to thrive in the sun. James looked up at the mismatched earth and wood ceiling. Lucas’ magic seemed to grow stronger in the sun, with the storms his power was cut short. “With green as far as you can see.”

“But the pictures-”

James cut Lucas off, “Are just pictures. What matters is what you believe in.” He waved his hand in the air. “Besides, you have magic. You can make things that are better than pictures.” Lucas was quiet as James reached down to tug the blanket up over himself. Looking over at his brother, James spoke up again, “We should get some sleep. Don’t you have to help out in the cafeteria in the morning.”

Lucas looked over to find James watching him. “Yeah.” He reached down to tug his blanket over himself. After settling in his hammock, he called out. “Goodnight.”

James flicked his hand, and the candles around the room went out. “Night.” This storm has to end soon, for both of their sakes. It was only a matter of time before they were caught. He looked over at Lucas, he was back to watching the ceiling. James closed his eyes, saying a prayer to their mom before finally falling asleep.


End file.
